familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ohio County, Indiana
Ohio County is a county located in southeastern Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 6,128. The county seat and only incorporated municipality is Rising Sun. The county was officially established in 1844 and was one of the last Indiana counties to be created. It is the smallest county in the state in terms of both area and population. Ohio County borders the state of Kentucky across the Ohio River for which it was named. It is part of the Cincinnati-Middletown, OH-KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county is divided into four townships which provide local services. Three state roads pass through or into the county. Politics Local The Republican Party mostly controls politics at the local level in Ohio County. Republicans hold all but 1 of the elected positions in the county. History Dearborn County was formed as part of the Indiana Territory in 1803, and its borders were modified several times, both before and after the creation of the state of Indiana in 1816. Switzerland County was formed from part of Dearborn County in 1814. Ohio County also came out of Dearborn County, but not until much later in March 1844.History of Dearborn and Ohio Counties, Indiana 1885, p. 111–119. It was named for the Ohio River, which defines its eastern border. The Ohio County courthouse was built in the county seat of Rising Sun in 1845. It is a two-story Greek Revival brick building measuring about by , including the portico supported by Doric pillars.History of Dearborn and Ohio Counties, Indiana 1885, pp. 123–124. This courthouse is still in use and is the oldest continuously-used courthouse in the state. Politics local The Republican Party mostly controls Ohio County Geography Ohio County is bordered by Dearborn County to the north, across Laughery Creek which forms the border between the two counties. A short portion of the western border, less than long, is shared with Ripley County to the northwest. Switzerland County lies to the south, and Boone County, Kentucky lies across the Ohio River to the east. According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.52%) is land and (or 1.48%) is water. The county's sole incorporated settlement is the city of Rising Sun, which is located in the far east part of the county on the banks of the Ohio River. There are many small unincorporated communities throughout the county: * Aberdeen * Bascom Corner * Bear Branch * Blue * Buffalo * Camp Shor * Cofield Corner * Downey Corner * French * Hartford * Milton * North Landing * Pate The county is divided into four townships: Cass, Pike, Randolph and Union. Transportation There are no interstate or U.S. highways in the county, although U.S. Route 50 in Dearborn County passes within of Ohio County's northern border. Three state roads pass through or into the county. State Road 56 enters from Switzerland County to the south and passes east along the southern border, then north through Rising Sun and along the river, continuing north to Dearborn county. State Road 156 hugs the river in Switzerland County, and enters the far southeast part of Ohio County before terminating where it meets State Road 56. State Road 262 enters from Dillsboro to the northwest and terminates in Rising Sun near the river. There are no active railroad lines in the county. Education Ohio County has two schools managed by a single school corporation. The Ohio County Elementary–Middle School served a total of 636 students during the 2009–2010 school year. Rising Sun High School served a total of 264 students during the same period. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Rising Sun have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in October to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana and the Indiana Code. The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all spending and revenue collection. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms and are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes and service taxes. The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue and managing day-to-day functions of the county government. The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court which is shared with neighboring Dearborn County. The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and be residents of the county. Each of the townships has a trustee who administers rural fire protection and ambulance service, provides poor relief and manages cemetery care, among other duties. The trustee is assisted in these duties by a three-member township board. The trustees and board members are elected to four-year terms. Ohio County is part of Indiana's 9th congressional district; Indiana Senate district 43; and Indiana House of Representatives district 68. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,623 people, 2,201 households, and 1,586 families residing in the county. The population density was 65 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 2,424 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.70% White, 0.48% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.05% from other races, and 0.48% from two or more races. 0.44% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 38.4% were of German, 26.6% American, 10.0% English and 9.9% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,201 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.80% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 28.60% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $37,395, and the median income for a family was $48,801. Males had a median income of $37,297 versus $25,242 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,627. About 5.80% of families and 7.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.50% of those under age 18 and 11.40% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Ohio County, Indiana References External links * * Category:Ohio County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1844 establishments in Indiana Category:Indiana counties on the Ohio River Category:Settlements established in 1844